


Cafuné

by kiliaduicaps



Series: Puzzles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>▪ Cafuné: l'atto di passare delicatamente le dita tra i capelli di qualcuno.</i> || Harry fa sogni. Louis ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ crosspostato [qui](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2366755&i=1) ♡

Pensandoci bene, riesce a ricordarsi che una volta qualcuno gli aveva detto che i risvegli potevano essere piacevoli, e che lui era scoppiato a ridere ed aveva risposto che chiunque o qualsiasi cosa interrompesse il suo sonno non poteva essere _piacevole_. A 22 anni, tuttavia, si trova in totale disaccordo con il sé di una volta: a risvegliarlo è una miriade di odori. Ed Harry Styles adora gli odori. Adora stringere tra le braccia Lux, circondata dal lieve sentore di panni puliti e saponette. Adora le candele profumate, di cui riesce a percepire la scia. Ed adora l’odore delle sigarette, che riesce a sentire mischiate nell’aroma alle rose del lume.  
Svogliato, senza fretta, si tira a sedere e stira la schiena, lasciando le braccia a fluttuare nell’aria per un momento prima che ricadano sopra al piumone. Ha gli occhi pesti dal sonno, e mente li strofina e sente il calore lasciare la sua pelle ad ondate si rende conto che l’abat-jour accanto al suo letto è accesa, e dalle tapparelle lasciate aperte s’intravede uno spicco di città sovrastato da un blu un po’ troppo chiaro per essere notte fonda. Ora che si sente più sveglio, in realtà, riesce a percepire un terzo odore nell’aria: quello del caffè, e chiude un attimo gli occhi, inspirando la sottile fragranza della bevanda e domandandosi se sia troppo tardi per alzarsi e chiederne un bicchiere.  
Quando riapre gli occhi la porta scricchiola, un sottile fascio di luce proveniente dalla cucina che si fa spazio nella stanza, e lento e silenzioso sulla sua soglia si palesa Louis Tomlinson. Ha i capelli arruffati, e nonostante la maglia extra-large e i larghi pantaloni che usa come pigiama e che gli danno la stessa aria stropicciata dell’adolescente che era solo qualche anno fa è chiaro che non si sia affatto appena svegliato, bensì che abbia intenzione di andare a dormire al più presto possibile _e poi_ svegliarsi. Lo osserva posare sul comodino le due tazze di caffè che ha in mano e trarre un profondo sospiro mentre per pochi secondi le palpebre scivolano a coprirgli gli occhi e pensa che dovrebbe davvero lasciarlo andare al suo sonno di bellezza perché se lo merita e non ha bisogno di un umano troppo cresciuto per aver voglia di stringerlo tra le braccia e coccolarlo, e poi l’altro si muove nella sua direzione e lui apre le braccia, ancorando i fianchi di Louis e trascinandolo verso il basso, facendoli finire lunghi distesi sul letto, a metà tra il divertito e l’intenerito.  
Harry ha sempre pensato fosse una cosa molto strana, baciarlo, sentire i propri muscoli sciogliersi a contatto di quelli dell’uomo, le proprie mani a risalire su per il suo collo e a chiudere le dita intorno ai suoi capelli morbidi, sempre troppo lunghi, sempre troppo mossi. Scivolano, si agitano sul letto, e - e questa è la parte che ha sempre ritenuto _strana_ : non hanno altra intenzione oltre al baciarsi, nessuna aspettativa, nessuna voglia oltre quella di sentire le labbra di uno scivolare su quelle dell’altro. I vestiti del più grande sono morbidi, pieghevoli, mentre sfiora senza pensarci la sua schiena, aprendo la bocca e facendo scivolare assieme le proprie lingue in una carezza dolce e romantica, che lo diverte e gli fa mordere il labbro dell’altro in modo talmente sensuale da causare un sorriso alla vittima di quell’improvviso fascino, spontaneo, affettuoso e firmato Styles.  
Si ritira un po’. “Come siamo amorevoli, stasera,” mormora, sospirando, spostando una mano a toccargli delicatamente la guancia. Gli occhi blu dell’interlocutore sono velati di sonno, di tranquillità e di quieta felicità, e lui pensa a quanto sia stato facile innamorarsi di lui, a quanto sia stato quieto lo stringergli una mano al loro primo appuntamento, a quanto sia stato delicato l’ingresso nella sua vita. Ci mette un poco prima di assimilare la risposta alla sua precedente constatazione - “In realtà ti sto solo addolcendo il risveglio. Hai il turno di notte, stasera,” sente sussurrare, il dito indice di Louis impegnato nello scarabocchiare forme circolari in corrispondenza della sua clavicola, le labbra che sussultano una risata addosso la sua carotide nel sentire il suo sbuffo contrariato e l’improvvisa lontananza quando si solleva per sedersi sul letto, gli occhi che scintillano quieti e divertiti nell’osservare il suo disappunto riguardo il suo turno di lavoro.  
“Sai,” esordisce, mentre ciabatta via dalla stanza, si gratta il collo e scuote la testa, i morbidi ricci che sobbalzano. “Ho avuto un altro di quei sogni.” Soffoca uno sbadiglio, il corpo ancora illanguidito da quel pisolino imprevisto, mentre apre la porta del bagno e constata che nonostante sia quasi passato un anno della convivenza tra lui ed il compagno è sempre una piacevole sorpresa ritrovarsi i vestiti puliti ogni volta che si risveglia per i turni di notte. Poi riflette meglio, e aggiunge: “Ma Lou, come facevi a sapere che ho il turno di notte?”  
Sente il rumore delle stoviglie e s’immagina l’altro a stipare i residui del pranzo nel lavello, tirando fuori i piatti puliti per mangiare di nuovo, e come ogni volta si deprime un po’ a pensare alla cena solitaria a cui è costretto a lasciarlo. “È passato Zayn,” lo sente rispondere, ed ecco spiegato l’odore delle sigarette. “Ti ha lasciato il regalo di compleanno, dato che questa sera non è di turno. Dice che avrebbe voluto farti gli auguri di persona, ma stavi dormendo e non ti voleva disturbare… Assurdo quanto le persone ci tengano ad essere discrete con te quando tu rompi i coglioni a destra e a manca.” Sghignazza leggermente, passandosi il deodorante sotto le ascelle ed infilandosi la maglia, immaginandosi la smorfia impertinente in cui si sono contorte le sue labbra, soddisfatto per l’ennesima volta di essere una persona così sfacciata; ed è con questa immagine in testa che spalanca la porta del bagno e zampetta verso di lui, allungando le mani e solleticando ogni poro di pelle disponibile, le loro risate - talmente diverse, talmente complementari - a completarsi e a rimbombare tra le pareti del loro appartamento.  
Una volta che si sono entrambi calmati e seduti, il più grande gli accarezza una guancia e lo guarda per diversi secondi, il suo stomaco leggermente riscaldato dai sentimenti per il suo novello ventiduenne. “Stavi parlando del sogno,” gli domanda, facendo illuminare il suo viso all’ennesima dimostrazione di quanto sia attento ai dettagli. Ed è così che i suoi occhi si perdono per un momento, alla ricerca delle parole da dire, e: “sì, insomma, sai che sono tutti basati sul fatto che siamo nella boyband più famosa del mondo, io, te, Zayn, Liam e Niall - non guardarmi così, e _non_ commentare ancora una volta l’enormità del mio ego, grazie - e insomma questa volta pare fossimo andati ad una sottospecie di… festival? Non ne sono sicuro. In ogni caso a questo evento partecipava anche David Beckham,” ride leggero, mentre l’altro arrossisce appena, colpevole di avere un debole nei confronti di quell’uomo. “Comunque. Tu non riuscivi ad incontrarlo, mentre Liam sì, e c’erano un sacco di post su Tumblr a proposito della somiglianza tra loro due, ed io ero del tutto preoccupato ed ingelosito perché, be’, si somigliano, e― E insomma c’era un grande borbottio perché a quanto pare tu avevi una fidanzata e in quell’occasione non l’avevi portata con te, mentre noi due eravamo arrivati assieme, e se ci pensi è davvero una cosa triste perché io e te stavamo assieme ma non potevamo fare coming out e tu eri costretto a coprire la cosa con una ragazza del tutto somigliante alla tua migliore amica ed io fallivo un sacco nel parere etero e…” gli afferra la mano, ansimando appena per il lungo discorso: “e sono _così_ grato del fatto che siamo due perfetti sconosciuti agli occhi del mondo. Perfino nel sogno potevo percepire come si avessero fatto allontanare e come fosse difficile fingere.”  
E Louis, siccome è un insensibile figlio di puttana, scoppia a ridere, accarezzandogli i capelli e ficcandogli il cappotto tra le mani. “Ne sono grato anche io, Harry,” afferma, sospingendolo verso la porta, e proprio quando sta per aprirla sente le sue dita toccargli un orecchio. “Hai… una croce per orecchino?” gli chiede, e quando annuisce l’altro ci mette qualche secondo a metabolizzare, sgranando gli occhi e spalancando la bocca per poi abbracciarlo di slancio e cogliere di sorpresa tutti e due, perché lui semplicemente _non abbraccia le persone_. “Mi chiedo come nel tuo sogno si potesse pensare che tu sei etero,” borbotta, come a giustificare l’improvviso slancio emotivo che lo ha colto, sentendo il viso del più piccolo affondare ed incastrarsi tra il suo collo e la spalla. (“Non ne ho la minima idea,” replica, un sorriso a curvargli le labbra.)  
Nel chiudere la porta d’ingresso si concede un momento per osservare il corridoio d’ingresso e pensare: _Casa_.

**Author's Note:**

> idK?? Non ho una spiegazione a portata di mano per la storia. Scusatemi.  
> Posso dire che l’ho scritta sentendo [Cody](http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=M8lL0TbItBc), e che oh, c’ho il debole per le domestic!fic. E che non ho proprio intenzione di scusarmi per la caratterizzazione di Boo Bear, perché nel mio headcanon Tommo è il Misha Collins della situazione, e in quanto tale è una lil shit.  
> (è così fluff che mi sento i denti cariare sCUSATEMI ANCORA UNA VOLTA)


End file.
